Realizations
by BlueDoll1224
Summary: Madison learns of Vida's feelings towards Nick after a night of dancing and tries to deal with her own growing feelings towards him as well. Vida also learns of Madison's feelings. Just a one-shot I wrote a while ago about a personal experience I had.


Realizations by Bluedoll12

After watching her sister dance all night long with the one guy that she really liked since the moment they had met, Madison began to realize the truth. Vida liked Nick. It was as simple as that or at least it should have been. All she could do was stare at the two as they danced knowing that she could never be that close with him. After having enough of pretending to have had fun Madison decided to finally ask her sister what was happening between them.

"Hey Vida can I ask you a question?" Maddie asked as she jumped onto her sister's bed as Vida shifted to make room for her.

"Of course, but technically you already asked me a question" Vida said as she looked up towards her sister with a worried look as she watched her sister stare at the bed covers biting her lower lip.

"I'm just wondering, umm what do you think of Nick?"

"What do you mean what do I think of him?"

"I mean how do you feel about him Vida."

"He's pretty cute and nice. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Why do you want to know?" Vida asked as a small smile gracing her face as she thought of their red ranger but managing to avoid the true meaning of the question.

"No reason in particular, I was just wondering. I should go finish my homework before I go to bed." Madison said as she looked away breaking their eye contact and slowly walked out of her sister's room.

As the young girl dressed in blue walked towards her room she willed herself to not breakdown.   
'_This seemed to be how it always happened. Vida got the guy all the time even if she didn't want him. No one ever wants a shy girl that is afraid of admitting her feelings, guys like the outgoing girls the ones that act the way they want to and don't care of what anyone thinks of them._' Madison thought as she curled up onto her bed holding in her tears as best as she could because she feared that any second someone would walk into the room.

After a while the Maddie slowly fell into a soft steady sleep filled with dreams of the one guy that she couldn't have. Only when the moon was shining into her room directly onto her bed did she wake up. She looked at the clock which read 1:30 in the morning.

As she crawled back under her covers she knew it would just get harder to see them interact. If she was right and Vida truly liked Nick as more than just friends than it wouldn't be long until Nick felt the same way about Vida.  
'_Sure it seems like he likes me sometimes but nothing will ever happen. I'm to shy to put my feelings out there and everyone knows it. The times he seems interested are the only hopes that I truly have left. Sure we flirt here and there but that just seems to be the way he is. I just want to know if one day I will end up with the guy. I'm not that ugly am I? I'm not a horrible person; I can be pretty funny sometimes. I just don't understand why that day can't be now. Why can't it be Nick?_' she questioned as her mind raced with all the possible outcomes of this unique relationship.

The next day Madison woke up in time for a quick shower before she had to wake up Vida. As she jumped out of the shower her cell phone began to ring so she quickly wrapped a towel around herself and ran to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maddie, What's up?" the soft voice put a smile on her face as she realized that it was Nick on the other line.

"Nothing much I just got out of the shower and I have to go wake 'V' up so that she isn't late for work. Thank god I don't have to work today." She laughed gently as she walked into her sister's room and pulled open the curtains with one hand and holding the phone with the other.

"Yeah me too, I kind of feel bad for Vida and Xander though, I mean they are going to be stuck there all day together. It'll be amazing if they both make it out alive."

"Who the heck are you talking to at 7:30 in the morning?!?!" Vida exclaimed as she rolled over in her bed to face where her sister was standing talking to Nick.

"I'm talking to Nick. You know you have to get up and go to work. You're going to be late if you don't get up now." Maddie explained to her sister.

"Why did Nick even call?"

"I don't know, but if you don't get up and let me get back to talking to him then I guess we'll never know"

"Okay I'm up." Vida replied as she rolled sideways off the bed and dragged herself down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Hey Nick, So why did you call?" Madison asked as soon as Vida was out of sight.

"I don't know I was bored I guess. I mean it is 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday, I didn't know if anyone would be up except for you. So I figured I'd call you."

"Oh, okay yeah." Madison replied upset by his reason for calling.

"Hey did you hear about Xander getting some girl's number at the dance last night?"

"Are you serious? Xander is crazy. Does he even know her?"

"No. She goes to a different school. She actually came as some other guy's date but you know Xander that would never stop him." Nick said as he chuckled on the other line.

"Is he actually going to call her?"

"Probably, I mean it is Xander we are talking about here."

"Yeah I guess your right. So what do you have planned for the day?" she asked hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably just catch up on some homework or something. Hey listen I've got to go. I'll call you back later and maybe we can hang out later."

"Okay, yeah I'll talk to you later." Madison said as she quickly hung up when she noticed Vida was finally coming back from the bathroom.

"So what are your plans for the day sis?" Vida asked her sister as she quickly put her shoes on.

"Oh I don't know yet. Nick said he would call me back later and we were going to try and hang out." Madison replied

"Sounds like fun, I wish I didn't have to work today." She said slightly jealous that Madison would be able to spend the day alone with Nick.

"Yeah, I don't know if we will hang out though. I guess it all depends on if he calls back." Madison said getting slightly nervous that Nick would 'forget' to call or something.

It was then that Vida quickly realized that she was not the only one in the room with a slight crush on Nick. She also realized that her sister's feelings towards the red ranger ran much deeper and stronger than her feelings would ever be towards him. Madison never seemed this open before. Whatever it was that Madison felt for Nick she knew that her sister's feelings could very well be returned, at least she hoped they were. She would never want to see her sister hurt, and if Nick ever did hurt Maddie he would not only have to deal with Vida but Chip and Xander and even Toby as well and she hoped for Nick's sake that he realized that.

The End haha

Crappy story I know but I needed to vent in a way……..oh how I wish real life could be like this. Please review……even if it is to tell me that this sucked and that I should never write again! haha


End file.
